Not That Far Away
by TheAverageSpiderMan
Summary: Arthur started receiving flowers and anonymous gifts 4 years ago. He still doesn't know who is sending them, and honestly never cared. His Fiance, Francis, knows that if Arthur isn't concerned, he shouldn't be, but still worries a little, especially when the gifts begin to get stranger... FrUk and stalkers


**sorry for any bad spelling...**

It was early morning and Arthur sat up in bed, his body ached from the night before but the sensation only made him smile like a child who had just found out what sex was. He took a few minutes to wake himself up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, god he was cute in the mornings with his messy hair and cutsey morning flush. He was about to get up and get dressed before he heard the door to his bedroom open and heard a quiet whisper  
"You up already?" The voice was hoarse, and the single piercing blue eye peering through the crack in the door sent shivers down Arthur's spine.  
"Stop it, already" Arthur giggled. Yes, he giggled, and it made him bright red, "Just come in you foppish git" He looked down while his lover entered the room holding a cup of English Breakfast tea. They were both in a good modd today, which wasn't rare but even when they had started dating they still argued simply for the sake of it.  
"Good morning mon cheri" Francis leaned in a placed a light kiss on his lovers forehead, and placing the tea on the bedside table, almost knocking it and spilling it as he deepened the kiss, only to be pushed away by the smaller man.  
"Good morning, luv" Arthur got out of bed and stretched a little before getting dressed, taking his tea in hand, and walking downstairs, beconing his lovers as he did.  
As they both entered the kitchen, Arthur placed his now empty cup down before Francis started his round of kissing again. This time Arthur didnt complain and instead allowed his partner to explore his mouth with his tonge. Pulling Arthur closer, Francis moved his hands to the other hips and slowly started to grind himself into him, causeing a small moan to escape the other, muffled by the kissing.  
Hearing an alarm go off Arthur quickly remembered that he was late for an interview. "I'm so sorry, i have to go. Buuuut... maybe we can finish this later?"  
Leaving with a wink, Arthur ran to the door and out, throwing himself into the car. Francis watched from the window knowing that any second now...  
Arthur ran back into the house, out of breath  
"Whats wrong mon cheri?" He didn't even bother to try to hide the smugness in his voice.  
"Bastard" *Pant Pant* "Why didn't you tell me" *Pant Pant* "It was saturday" *Pant Pant* Arthur almost collapsed on the couch.  
Francis laughed and walked over to his love, "you're tired already? wow"  
"Leave me alone, bastard"Arthur laughed a little, and got up, walking back into the kitchen. He might have been tired, but he was more hungry than anything.  
While Arthur searched through the cupboards for the weetabix, Francis entered the living room, collecting the empty glasses from the day before, but before he could pick up the second glass, a loud scream came from the kitchen.  
Rushing in Francis saw a, well a confusing sight. There Arthur was, with a bowl in front of him... a bowl... on fire...  
"What the hell happened here?" Francis ran to the windows, rushing them open to allow the smoke to escape and running to the door to open it for the same reason.  
"I, i dont know! All i did was pour the milk and then poof, fire!"  
Francis stood at the door for a second, there it was, every say at the same time. Those stupid flowers. It was either that or chocolates, and Arthur had been getting them for years. Even when they moved house. No name or return address, just some stalker who wanted his Fiance.  
Either way Francis brought them inside and places them on the table, this wouldnt put him down today, he smiled and walked back into the kitchen.  
Arthur was putting out the fire with a damn towel and Francis couldnt help but sit back and watch... and laugh... a lot... okay maybe too much.  
This time even Arthur smiled a little at how the world seemed to refuse his food, even when it wasnt actually cooking.  
2 laughing fits later, a heavy american accent could be heard from the doorway "Are you guys okay? I see a lot of smoke!"  
The pair walked over to the door still laughing like little girls, "yeh, um yeh, sorry about that its all okay. im Francis by the way"  
Taking the hand of their new acquaintance, Francis composed himself and looked up at very confused eyes.  
Eyes which were staring at Arthur.  
Coughing and standing up to make himself seem more dominant Francis said, "and this is my Fiance, Arthur"  
Arthur, who had finally stopped laughing, Francis sounded proud and it made him blush a deep red.  
"HAHAHA im Alfred, i just moved close by, and then i saw smoke, its nice to meet you two, you sure you're both okay?"  
"Yeh, we're fine thanks, it happens too often, its nice to meet you"Arthur smiled cutely and Francis almost melted into the image, "I have to go do something but i'll see you around" And Arthur turned to go up stairs.  
Now it was obvious that Alfred was stairing at his ass.  
"Yeh, its was nice to meet you, see ya around" Francis's face was plastered with an obvious fake smile.  
"Yeh... see ya" Alfred was distracted and Francis knew why, closing the door slowly allowing his smile to fade.  
Okay maybe wasnt going to be as good as he had planned.

*** Lunch time***  
Arthur walked into the dinning room trying to get to the kitchen before he paused.  
Those flowers..?  
Had Francis bought them?  
No, he always makes a big deal out of that kinda stuff.  
so who?  
Oooh, why wouldnt this guy just stop?  
Arthur didnt realize he had said that last one outloud and it took him a minute to relize that Francis couldnt read thoughts after he heard a "Im not sure, but they dont look all that bad you know"  
"Eh, what? oh, yeh i know but its been a few years now, and this guy hasn't stopped! You know what, everything from this point on just gets left outside!"  
"Really? I mean yeh having a stalker isnt the best but look at the beautiful flowers" Francis sniffed the bouquet on the table.  
"Please?" Arthur shot Francis his cuteist look as in he looked down diogonaly and looked embarassed. god it was cute.  
"Fine" Francis sighed as though he was about to walk away but took his lover by suprise by taking a step ctowards him and holding him close, "It's your stalker, you get to decide what to do"  
Arthur who was looking up at Francis's face with his arms around his kneck, really was embarassed now. Yup, 7 years of dating and an engagement and Arthur still got embarassed by this situation.  
After about 10 minutes of soft kisses and awkward slow dancing- ahh couples- Arthur took the flowers and placed them in the silver trash can. And then pushed them in further just to make a point.

***Not that far away***  
Pulling away from his window, allowing the blinds to fall back into their place. He walked over to his couch and slumped down. He- the man who had sent Arthur Kirkland Flowers and Chocolates every friken day for the past 4 years, and all of a sudden they weren't enough?  
He turned around and looked at the wall behind him, photographs, oh so many photographs.  
but only a few of them had Arthur alone. All the others? God, they had him! Francis Bonnefoy.  
It was his fault Arthur would never meet his true love, his fault he had started throwing out the gifts.  
No. If he focused too much on the long haired French man, he would have no time to imagine his Arthur and him.  
They belonged together! and if Arthur wouldnt accept his gifts anymore, he'd just have to try harder right?

***Later that day (around 6pm)***

"Dinner!" The call came from the kitchen and Arthur collapsed with happiness on his closed laptop. He had been writing all day and the delicious meal served to him by his sexy French Fiance awaiting him sounded like just what he needed.  
Walking into the dining room, mentally exhausted, Arthur slumped down in his seat, almost unconsciously he allowed his mind to wander to somewhat explicit thoughts of his lover.  
"Aww, my baby is tired. I hope you're not too tired for later" Arthur wasn't sure whether he had heard that in his head or out loud until a soft pair of lips planted delicate kisses on the back of his neck. "Maybe... we can skip dinner?"  
Arthur sighed, but both he and Francis knew that it was fake and they both wanted it. Arthur smiled placing a kiss to Francis's lips and bringing his arms up around his neck, quickly ending it before it got too deep, "Okay, okay" Arthur laughed, "But i have to do some things first."  
"ooh, i hope they are sexy things all for moi."  
"Sorry Francis, i'll be 10 minutes, tops"  
"Oh come on! really? you're going to make me wait?" It was rare that Francis spoke so un-elegantly and even only then he really wanted it, "Fine" Francis sighed into his hands while Arthur quickly gathered some things and threw them into their respected places.  
"Someone's desperate" Arthur smiled again and places a small kiss on his lovers lips, "I'll be right back, and you go upstairs to get ready."  
Francis didn't have time to question him as Arthur ran off to sort out the trash, he wouldn't admit it but he was pretty desperate too.  
Dumping the garbage in the can outside Arthur turned to walk back inside only to be treated to a half naked Francis standing in the doorway.  
"Really? its freezing out here, what are you doing?"  
"Making everyone jealous of you" Francis winked, "Maybeee you can join moi?" He gestured up and down his body before standing up straight and leaning over showing his ass to anyone willing to see it- which is everyone- while pretending to pick some invisible object up off the floor, "I mean just saying-"  
Francis was cut off by a pair of unusually forceful lips attacking his, the last thing he remembered fully the next day was the door slamming and intense pleasure- but was it really going to go another way? I mean this is Francis and Arthur!

***Still not that far away- i guess stalkers don't get out much- i should know***  
He slammed his fists down in anger. He knew Arthur Kirkland, and Arthur Kirkland would never date a frog, never mind agree to marry one!  
Francis was in the way of two great loves finding each other in a hopeless world.  
Arthur wasn't happy, he just didn't know it yet.

 **Omg I said the title in the story, I feel so grown up also shout out to AnimeKnightmare- ur awesome :3**


End file.
